The Power Within
by RobotMonkeys4Ever
Summary: [Post Soul of Evil] It's time for the great war between good and evil. The battle lines are drawn and the good guys are outnumbered. Can the Hyperforce, with the help of their friends ever hope to take down the Skeleton King's army? [T for violence.]


Hola! Do those who remember me, hi! To those who don't, I'm RobotMonkeys4Ever, perhaps one of the oldest writers for Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce, Go! It's been a long, long time since I submitted a story that I actually felt any committment to. (So sorry for those who read that one chapter of that pathetic thing I put up last August. It was bad and I took it down, I have no desire to continue it, sorry for the inconvenience there.) But this new fic I KNOW I want to continue and I'm very excited to be working on it. I already have the first few chapters written on looseleaf, so it's just a matter of getting some reviews and getting these chapter typed up! As I said I'm very excited and I'd love to hear your input. This means I want real reviews, people. I love to hear how much you loved my stories, but please offer me something like, what part you liked or didn't like, or what you'd love to hear more about in the next chapter. It's all about the readers, otherwise these stories are just words on a screen. Please let me know what you think in your reviews. Thanks!

I'm also here as kind of an example. I have kind of abandoned over the past few months because a lot of things on here (definitely am not talking about anyone in specific) just aren't worth reading. Stories are riddled with spelling and grammar errors, simple mistakes, Mary Sues, and overused ideas. I'm all about going over your work, coming up with new ideas, and creating strong characters and good characterization. I'm all for loving writing not because you like to type things and get your name out there, but because you see writing as an art, something that should be fine-tuned and well-used. Something with power and intrigue. Something that in the end should be a masterpiece. Please, if your work isn't something you've fine-tuned into a piece of art, keep working at it until it is. And again, please, if you see something in my work that seems like it's not fine-tuned, LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY so I can fix it. I'm a junior in high school, trust me I can take the criticism. PLEASE let me know.

Anyway I think that's about enough introduction. Just know that Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce, Go! is copyright Jetix. Ciro Neili created the show, and I just allow my mind to muse. Please enjoy this new fic!

* * *

The Power Within - RobotMonkeys4Ever

* * *

Chapter 1 - Force, Go!

* * *

You beg me to tell you the stories of old, the stories of old, the stories that some suppose never even happened. The stories of romance, the stories of hatred, the stories of rivalry, of hatred, of death, of pain, of love, of life. These are the stories that children ask for? What has the world come to when a child asks for a story of such darkness?

Fine then. I will tell you a story if you draw near and promise to listen close and never forget what you hear. It's a story which was once truth, then became drama, and now to you, is only history. You hear of the battles and the tactics, offense and defense, invasion and conquest. But how often do you truly hear the _story _young ones? For if all history were story, would not all warmly welcome it?

Let us recount together young ones, listen close to me and imagine you were there. Be there my young friends, long ago in that Great Shuggazoomian War. And as I tell the tale allow your mind to embrace it. Let it pass from story to experience and may you never look upon studying history with disdain again, young friends. Close your eyes and listen to the tale.

It is dark; soot and smoke pollute the air and sting your eyes. A great castle has arisen where mighty Shuggazoom once stood, and somewhere at the heart of this citadel reigns the evil Lord Skeleton King. His monsters line up in rows to face the Super Robot and fill the skies, poised to attack. But that Robot is not defenseless. Inside of it are the universe's best defenders, making ready to attack…

* * *

"We're going to need most of our forces at the entrance to take out that army," Chiro yelled above the din of aliens congregated in the main room of the Super Robot.

"Indeed," Gibson interrupted, "our forces are greatly outnumbered. And these new formless are much more durable than those created from the pit of ooze. I believe these new formless will require more than a simple poke to be destroyed. I will have to further analyze them to know for sure. This is why _I _will be leading the advance in our attack."

Otto turned to face the blue monkey. "You, Gibson?"

"Yes, Otto. I'm the only one with both attack capabilities _and_ a superior intellect." He clapped a fist to his chest and looked skyward in almost a salute. As he looked upward he couldn't help but wonder what might await him in the heavens should his mission fail, but then he returned his gaze to the large crowd. "I'll need the vast majority of you with me. Robo apes, Prometheus 5, Offay, people of Sotorix 7, and all Kathorians ready and willing, you'll take the ground. Suupa, you and your team, and Quint, you and your team grab anyone you can find that can fly a ship and take to the skies. The Super Robot will be assisting you."

Quint scratched his head. "Who'll be manning it?"

The robot rocked back and forth ever so slightly as if blown by the wind. The room silenced, taking note of the odd action, at least until Gibson smiled and noted, "Don't worry about the Robot, it's taken care of."

Antauri hovered above the crowd to where he could be easily seen. "Meanwhile the rest of the monkey team and the Sunriders will be looking for a way into the grounded citadel. We'll keep in touch with Gibson and when we're clear we'll call for reinforcements."

A murmur of affirmation ripped through the crowd. "This is _not _going to be easy!" Chiro yelled, once more silencing the crowd. "We're going to need everyone at the mental and physical top of their game! Also from this moment on, everyone in this room is one team. We are _not _an army! We are a team of one! We all need to work together if we want any hope of accomplishing anything! ONE team! ONE purpose! NO Skeleton King!" The crowd cheered loud together. Little did they know this would be the last joyful cheer many of them would hear for a long time.

"HOLD ON!" Antauri shouted, puzzling the team. But the reason suddenly became clear as they found out why. BOOM! The robot shook and everyone inside it stumbled to keep their balance. Something was attacking.

"Everybody out!" Gibson yelled, "Air to their crafts! Ground follow me!"

BOOM

"Sun Riders," yelled Chiro, "we're going to need your Super Solar Strike to get us safely out of the Robot, I'm sure. So lead the way. Hyperforce, Go!"

* * *

They abandoned the Robot like it was rat infested, people jumping, running, and flying out of every exit and finding themselves needing to immediately begin attacking. The initial attack came from one of the huge flying creatures, shooting a large blue beam of energy out of its mouth. It continued to shoot at the Super Robot until everyone was out, at which time the Robot began fighting back.

"Go! Go! Go!" Gibson pushed the robo apes into the mass of formless. After making sure everyone was taking part in the fight, he turned to face the rest of his team. Knowing it could be a while before they saw each other face to face again… if ever.

"Be safe, Gibson," Antauri warned.

"You, too."

Otto gave him a small hug. "If you need anything fixed, just let me know."

Nova gave him a peck on the cheek, making him blush until he looked more like Sprx than himself. "Watch your back."

"Be tough, Brain Strain," Sprx said, punching Gibson's shoulder, "just don't wimp out, k?"

Gibson smiled softly, "Will do."

During these words of departure Jinmay had been looking to those already fighting and then back to the rest of the team, now she finally faced Chiro. "Chiro? I need to go with Gibson."

"What?" Chiro gasped, "No! We need you with us!"

She grabbed Chiro's hands and held them up to her mouth, kissing them gently. "Chiro. I'm a weapon. I'm full of high tech attack capabilities and defenses I can use to help myself _and _others. I need to be on our advance."

"Jinmay…" He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight "I don't want to lose you."

Jinmay choked back tears, "You won't."

Chiro released her gently and stared into her eyes, stroking her pink hair through his bright orange gloves. "I don't want to say goodbye."

She closed her eyes and whispered. "Then don't." And slowly she pushed her lips onto Chiro's into a kiss riddled with sorrow.

Chiro stepped back and took a deep breath. "Okay team, this is going to be our biggest battle. Don't forget – you're never alone. Gibson, I expect you to check in on the hour and whenever needed."

Gibson nodded, "You'll be hearing from me."

"And Gibson," Chiro leaned down close and whispered, "please, keep Jinmay safe."

Smiling warmly, Gibson put his hand on Chiro's arm. "I will. Now go. We all have jobs to do." Gibson turned around, activated his jet pack and headed off to start taking analysis and making orders.

Chiro turned to face the silver monkey. "So Antauri, how do we get in?"

Antauri, who had now turned his eyes to magnifiers, scanned the citadel before him. "I believe I've found a small unguarded break near the base of the citadel on the east side."

"Let's go, then. Sunriders? Hyperforce? Let's go."

* * *

BOOM. Chiro winced. He flinched with every explosion, every crash, every scream. He couldn't tell which victory was for which side, every roar could be the loss of a friend… of a loved one. He longed to be within the citadel, where the sounds could be muffled, and he could concentrate on his own problems. His own fights.

Antauri noticed his worried expressions and hovered near to him. "Fear not, Chiro. We fight for the side of good. We fight for the side of victory."

Forcing a smile, Chiro replied, "I know Antauri, but we don't know that it will be _us _that will win. We just know the side of good will win." BOOM Chiro closed his eyes. And glanced behind him. "And we don't know what we'll have to lose for the conquest."

"This is true," Antauri nodded, "we never know what's in store. But Chiro," Antauri paused, "we know we can trust the Power Primate. _Don't _lose hope, Chiro. It may be the only thing we have on our side. Don't let it go."

Chiro nodded.

"This is it." Johnny Sunspot called, slowing his jetpack.

The group slowed to a halt and looked up at the giant fortress before them. The huge blackness was overwhelming. It seemed near impossible that they find anyone or anything in this place. And the blackness seemed as an unmoving ooze devouring any that were foolish enough to draw near to it. And here is where Antauri had found the entrance they so needed.

Otto leaned in closer to see whatever it was that he should be seeing. Finally he spotted the "entrance": a hole in the outer wall no larger than a rough foot by foot rock having fallen out. "This is it?" he asked, cocking his head to the left, then the right trying to get better perspective.

BOOM

Chiro cringed.

Antauri looked over to the boy. "Chiro, would you like to go in first?"

Chiro nodded, and then flew over to the small crack. He took a deep breath, ready for the squeeze, and worse still, whatever he might find inside of this tower of pure evil.

"Are you ready Chiro-San?" Super Quasar asked.

"Yeah. Sorry." Chiro answered. Then he flew into the hole.

* * *

"Quint!" What's wrong?" Gibson yelled into his communicator.

"These flying wing things are HUGE Blue! _You _ever try to take one of them down? They keep taking down our ships! What do you expect us to do?"

"Hold on, I'll be right up!" Gibson looked at the chaos around him. Everywhere he looked there was fighting. He hovered mere feet above the ground shooting at formless and screaming out orders, taking in analysis with his scanner and finding weak points. Robo apes, Kathorians, humans, they all fought yelling to each other, and occasionally falling. Falling to the ground, falling to the water below. Falling. It was a painful sight. But the small victories were more frequent. The knocking away of formless, they fell into the sea by the dozens. And of course every so often several would fall from the sky. Above him ships zoomed to and fro, concentrating most on the giant flying creatures like the one Skeleton King had ridden on after he had been freed from his Citadel of Bone for the first time. Now they flew, the wraiths, attacking with mad power, with powerful beams of energy, shooting and hitting hard. It was the sky where they took most of their hits.

Gibson looked over toward Jinmay, fighting a flock of formless with Aliana. "Jinmay!" he yelled, "cover the ground squad! Make sure everyone has back up!"

She flashed him a thumbs up, "Got it Gibson!"

Gibson flew upwards to meet Quint, blasting a few formless into the sea on the way. This was harder than it should be. At least harder than it used to be. It used to be that a simple poke would suffice, but these formless weren't formless. That is to say they had form. (The name was kept simply for convenience.) These enemies required to be literally destroyed (or as Gibson's strategy included – stunning the enemy and dropping them into the watery depths below.)

He immediately became aware of laser fire coming toward him, but try as he did, he couldn't get out of the way in time and it hit his jetpack, rendering it useless and sending it deep into his back. "Aaaaugh!" he cried, focused more on his painful back injury than the fact that he was about to follow the same path as his formless adversaries.

He plummeted toward the icy depths.

But then help came. Out of the blue came a helping hand, literally. The Super Robot's hand caught Gibson, ceasing his downward fall. But still he writhed in pain at the deep scar in his back. Slingshot was over in an instant. "Gibson! Gibson!" But the blue monkey continued to twitch and yell, the sharp metal still digging into his back. Slingshot turned to face the Super Robot. "What are we supposed to do?" He yelled.

The Super Robot turned its head and looked down towards the defenders on the ground, evidently transmitting a message to his robotic companion. "You're right!" Slingshot exclaimed, "I'll be right back!"

Slingshot sped through the air, landing amongst a group of fighting Kathorians. "Who here has medical training?" he yelled into the crowd.

One small black cat turned at the call, raising his hand, "I do. Who needs help?"

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way! I've _got _to hurry! I don't know if he'll make it."

* * *

A/N: Well that's chapter 1! Hope I have you on pins and needles! (And if I don't, let me know. It's something I quite enjoy and if it didn't work I need to be told so I can work on it for next chapter.) Again, hope you enjoyed it and please be brutally honest in your reviews, remember, I can take it! Also if you liked it and want me to keep it going, let me know that, too! I want to hear your feedback. Let me know! I want to hear from you.

See you next chapter!

RobotMonkeys4Ever, One of the Great Mysteries of the Universe


End file.
